A New Beginning
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: When Phobos and Nerissa escape and join forces with Ozai, W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon must team up with the GAang in order to defeat them. But can they do it without their hearts getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Hey everybody! I'm back with a W.I.T.C.H./Avatar the last Airbender crossover. For those of you who have read Team WITCH meets Team Avatar, I deleted the story because I realized that it was just so bad! This is a redo of it, but its set after Sozin's Comet! Hope everyone enjoys this!**

**A New Beginning**

Crouching in the corner of his prison cell, Prince Phobos clenched his teeth in anger as he listened to the two guards, Drake and Aldarn, taunting him once again. Three years ago he would have had them thrown into the abyss of shadows for even the slightest condescending comment against him, but the power he had once known had vanished, thanks to his younger sister and the guardians.

'Those wretched girls!' Phobos thought, his anger growing. 'It's because of them I'm in this vile cell, wearing rags and eating crusts of bread like a filthy peasant.'

"Well Phobos I gotta say you've certainly gained a bit of self control over the years. You used to yell and rage at us whenever we said a single word to you," Drake said with a grin.

Beside him, Aldarn smirked."He's just realized that he was only making a bigger fool of himself."

"That's enough," Vathek said as he and Julian appeared.

"Oh lighten up a little you big ape," Drake said. "We're just having a some fun."

"Besides there's nothing much else to do while we're down here," Aldarn added.

"The two of you know perfectly well how the Queen feels about you antagonizing Phobos," Julian said.

"It's so nice to hear that my baby sister is thinking about me," the former tyrant scoffed.

"Watch your tongue wretch!" The blue beast cried. "You should count yourself lucky that the queen and the guardians spared your life not once, but twice!"

"I have no interest in what my sister and her feeble friends decide to do," Phobos retorted.

Aldarn was about to shout in reply, but Julian put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself Aldarn. You and Drake and go now, Vathek and I will take over."

"We'll give her majesty your regards shall we Phobos?" Drake called over his shoulder as he and Aldran walked out of the dungeon.

Sneering at the young soldiers' backs Phobos once again cursed his current state. One day we would regain his former glory and when he did, he would take his revenge on those who had humiliated him.

And he would start with Elyon and the guardians.

* * *

><p><em>Elyon opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by a thick fog. Quickly standing up, she tried to figure out where she was.<em>

_"Hello, is anyone there! Hello!" The young queen called looking around._

_"Where are you?" a voice suddenly replied. It was the voice of a boy._

_Elyon smiled. Whoever that was, they sounded close. "I'm right here. Keep talking I'll find you!"_

_"I need you!"_

_This made the girl pause. What the heck was that supposed to mean? "Who are you?" she called, still trying to find whoever was calling to her._

_"You have to find me," the boy said, sounding closer than ever._

_Quickly turning around, Elyon found herself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes._

_"I'm waiting for you."_

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

The fifteen year old queen's eyes shot open as she jolted awake and blushed furiously, realizing she had dozed off during a meeting with her council.

"Are you feeling well your majesty?" Miradel asked from her seat, next to daughter.

Shaking the last bit of sleep from her head, the blonde sat up straight in her chair. "Yes I apologize. I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well your highness this meeting was your idea after all, so the council would appreciate it if you would pay attention," one the older members of the council, Endarno, said spitefully.

The queen narrowed her eyes slightly at the councilman. Ever since her rise to the throne three years ago, he had shown a disdain for her and had no problem showing it. She often heard him say to other members of the council that she was too young and incompetent to be a successful ruler. Thankfully the rest of the council didn't seem to share his opinion of her.

"Your majesty, if you are tired we can always postpone this meeting for a later time," a kind grandfatherly council member said, sending a warning look to Endarno.

"In all honestly, I do think I could use some rest," Elyon said. "I'm sorry to be a bother."

"Not at all my queen," a younger councilman said, bowing his head.

Endarno sneered. "I do hope her majesty is not under too much stress."

"With all due respect Endarno, that isn't any of your concern," Elyon replied standing up and walking away.

As she walked to her room, the queen shook her head, trying to get the dream she had had out of her head. For the past few weeks, whenever Elyon had fallen asleep all she had seen were those grey eyes and a boy telling her that he was waiting for her. The dreams always made Elyon wake up with her heart pounding and unable to sleep for a better part of the night.

'These dreams are driving me crazy. I wonder if there's a potion I could take that will make them go away,' the girl thought.

Turning the corner Elyon saw Blunk eating a chunk of meat, no doubt stolen from the kitchen moments before. At the sight of the passling an idea came to the queen.

"Hello Blunk," she said, walking over to her small friend.

Seeing the queen, Blunk panicked and quickly hid the meat behind his back. "Blunk not steal meat, left treasure as payment."

"I don't care about the meat Blunk," Elyon said kneeling to his level. "I was wondering if you could fold to earth and get the guardians for me."

Reluctance appeared on the passling's face. "Blunk supposed to meet Caleb soon."

"I'm sure he won't mind and if you do this for me there might be some more meat in it for you," Elyon said with a smirk.

Instantly Blunk gave a huge smile and pulled out his tonga tooth, creating a fold. "Be back soon queenie!" He said, jumping into the fold.

Laughing, Elyon straightened and walked into her room for a nap. She really needed to talk to someone about her dreams and hopefully her friends would be able to help. Lying down on her bed, the young blonde thought again of the grey eyes and the boy they belonged to.

'Who the heck was that boy?' Elyon thought. 'And why did he say he was waiting for me.'

* * *

><p>Gliding over the Fire Nation, Avatar Aang smiled as he flew nearer to the palace. As he landed in the courtyard, Fire Lord Zuko was there to greet him.<p>

"I'm glad you could come Aang.I could really use your help calming down the remaining rebellions," he said to his young friend.

The monk smirked knowingly. "You just want me around so Toph has someone else to use as her punching bag."

"I heard that Twinkletoes!" Toph shouted as she walked over to them. "And just for that I demand a sparring match at noon!"

After the war's end, the young earth bender had opted to stay in the Fire Nation with Zuko rather than returning home to her parents and was currently acting as an ambassador for the earth kingdome.

"Your time in the fire nation certainly hasn't changed you," Aang laughed.

The blind girl smirked. "You'd better believe it!"

Zuko smiled a little as he watched his friends' playful banter. They were no longer the thirteen year old kids they had been when the war had ended two years ago, but were now strong and confident fifteen year olds. Aang had hit a growth spurt the previous year and was almost as tall as the nineteen year old Fire Lord. Toph had grown as well, developing a lean figure due to her vigorous training, but was still a head shorter than Aang.

"So have you spoken to Sugar Queen recently?" Toph asked the airbender.

Aang cringed slightly at the mention of Katara. The two of them had ended their relationship months ago and while they had both decided to stay friends, Aang had yet to respond to any of Katara's letters, still feeling a little awkward. Toph, unfortunately, was well aware of this.

"Give him a break Toph," Zuko said, quickly coming to his friend's rescue. "For now we should focus on these rebellions."

"I still can't believe that some people in the Fire Nation are still loyal to your crazy dad even though his bending is gone," Toph said bluntly.

"Do you know how big this one is Zuko?" Aang asked.

The Fire Lord sighed. "Their number's have been growing slowly for the past two years and since they're scattered all over the Fire Nation, it'd hard to determine how big it actually is."

"So what do you think we should do about it," the Avatar asked.

Toph grinned widely. "I say you let me go out and take care of it. I'll find the source and crush it!"

Zuko shook his head. "I have no doubt that you could Toph, but the main source could be anywhere in the Fire Nation and it could take months before we find it. Besides I want to be discreet about this, and being discreet is not exactly your strong point."

Making a grunt of frustration, the stubborn girl crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face. "Thanks a lot Sparky."

"I think for right now the best course of action we can take is try to keep it from growing even more and quell the uprisings," Zuko said. "And I'm going to ask Sokka, Katara, and Suki to come and help."

Toph stretched her arms and let out a loud yawn. "Well if you two will excuse me there's a chocolate pastry in the kitchen with my name written all over."

After the blind earthbender was gone, Zuko looked at Aang and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the young airbender had zoned out.

"Aang? Aang? AANG!" He shouted, snapping the boy back to reality.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it today," Zuko said.

The Avatar rubbed the back of neck. "I don't know what it is, but I'm getting this weird feeling that something big is going to happen."

"Is it something good because I really can't handle something bad happening, especially now," the Fire Lord said.

Aang shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to be soon."

_END OF CHAPTER_

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well I don't know about you guys, but I think this story is going to be sooooooo much better than my first one. Please tell me what you think! See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Endarno ignored the curious looks he was getting from the servants and a few of his fellow councilmen as he made his way to the dungeon. They would soon find out what he was planning.

'I've put up with that little brat as queen for too long,' he thought. 'She has no idea how to properly rule this world. I should have done this years ago.'

As he walked through the dungeon entrance, Julian was the first to notice him. "What are you doing done here Endarno?" He demanded.

"I've come to tell you that your services of guarding Prince Phobos are no longer necessary," Endarno said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Vathek asked, his eyes narrowing. "It is our duty to keep Phobos in his cage."

"Well this is unfortunate for you," Endarno said. "Because I've come to get him out."

Before either of the guards could react, the councilman shot powerful blasts of magic at their chests knocking them unconscious.

Inside his cell, Phobos smirked. "I always knew you had more common sense than those pathetic rebels."

Raising his hand towards Phobos, Endarno mumbled a spell under his breath and the magic bars of the cell disappeared.

"You've done well Endarno," the prince said once he was standing in front of the man.

"We must hurry your highness, the magic I used on those rebels won't keep them down much longer. I've found a way that we can get out of the castle unnoticed. You must rest if you are to be at full strength to take back your throne," the councilman said.

Phobos paused. "You're right, I will need my strength to take my rightful place back on the throne, but I will need some assistance this time."

With that he went over to Julian and ripped a blue jewel from around his neck. "Nerissa hates my sister and her friends just as much as I do and she and I combined would be a formidable team."

"What are you planning my lord?" Endarno asked.

"Patience Endarno. Now we must leave before my sister discovers that I'm free."

* * *

><p>"So you've been having this dream for three weeks now?" 17 year old Will Vandom asked as she sat on Elyon's bed.<p>

"It's gotta be something important," Hay Lin said. "Remember when I had that dream about you just before your coronation?"

Elyon sighed. "Yeah but the thing is, I'm pretty sure that I've never even met this guy before."

Irma, now 16 years old, smirked. "Maybe it's your future boyfriend calling out to you."

"Irma please be serious," Cornelia snapped, a frown on her face.

Elyon looked at her best friend sympathetically. Ever since Caleb broke up with her six months ago, Cornelia had become colder and had even less patience for Irma's jokes, especially when they were jokes about love. It seemed that the 17 year old girl had completely given up on love.

"Elyon are you alright?" Taranee asked. "You seem a little off."

The queen shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since I started having these dreams I've had a feeling that something's off."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I've been getting these vibes that's something bad is going to happen and that my dreams have something to do with it," Elyon said.

"Well maybe this guy needs our help," The fire guardian suggested. "I mean there are a whole bunch of worlds that we don't even know about yet and something could be going on in one of them."

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt, when Tynar burst into the room. "You majesty, lady guardians, I apologize for the intrusion but we have an emergency."

"What is it?" The queen asked.

Tynar swallowed before repeating the news. "Phobos has escaped."

"WHAT?" All six shouted, leaping to their feet. Immediately they took off toward the dungeon to find out what had happened. When they got there, they found Aldarn, Drake, and Caleb helping to support Julian and Vathek.

"How did he escape?" Will asked.

Julian coughed before he could answer. "En-endarno."

Elyon's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that Endarno freed Phobos."

"He always did have suspicious behavior," Vathek grumbled. "Forgive us your highness, we failed you."

"You did no such thing," Elyon said placing a hand on the blue beasts shoulder. "The only one to blame for this is Endarno. For now we should focus on finding them."

"There's something else your highness," Julian said. "Phobos took the jewel containing Nerissa. I think he means to free her."

"Why would he want to free Nerissa?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah don't they hate each other?" Irma added.

Will stepped forward. "I don't think the 'why' really matters guys. The point is Phobos is probably going to free Nerissa and we have to be ready to fight."

* * *

><p>"You know I'd never thought I'd say this, but it feels good to be back in the fire nation!" Sokka cried, as he Suki, and Katara walked towards the palace.<p>

Having received Zuko's letters asking for their help with the rebellion the three of them had hightailed it to the fire nation.

"It'll be nice to have the group all back together, "Suki added.

Her boyfriend nodded. "Yep, although it might get awkward sometimes, you know with Aang and Katara's situation."

Suki immediately elbowed him in the stomach. "Do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?"

"Suki it's okay," Katara said with a smile. "Whatever issues Aang and I had, we worked them out. And I'm happy to have everyone back together too.

When they reached the palace, Toph and Aang were there to greet them. "Hey long time no see," the blind earth bender said with a casual wave.

"It's good to see you guys," the Avatar said enthusiastically.

"Aang buddy, how've ya been?" Sokka said.

"Oh you know, just traveling the world doing Avatar stuff," they boy replied. He then turned to Katara with a somewhat forced smile. "Hey Katara."

"Hi Aang," the water bender greeted looking a little flustered.

Sokka shot Suki a look that said, 'I told you so' to which she smacked him on the head.

"Well if we're all done with the greetings, Sparky's waiting for us in the throne room," Toph said, breaking the awkward moment.

While Aang, Suki, and Katara walked ahead, Sokka and Toph lagged behind.

"So you knew it was going to be weird with those two in the same room too?" the warrior asked.

Toph snorted. "Duh! Whenever he hears Katara's name his pulse becomes faster and I can tell he's nervous about her being so close now."

"Man I wish we could just go back to the days when we were all just a bunch of kids just hanging out and being friends. There was nothing awkward back then."

"Well for you maybe," the blind bandit said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well no offense Snoozles, but you and Suki acting all lovey-dovey every second wasn't exactly comfortable for the rest of the us."

"Yeah well I don't think you have to worry much about that now," the water tribe man said rubbing the back of his neck.

Now it was Toph's turn to be curious. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know what it is, but lately things with Suki haven't been like they used to. Now that we're both 18 I think she expects that I'm going to propose to her," Sokka said.

"And are you?" Toph asked.

"Honestly, I don't know if I want to."

There was a moment of silence as Toph processed what her best friend had just told her and Sokka started fidgeting.

"Well everyone else is probably wondering what we're doing so I'm gonna go catch up with them," he said quickly running off.

After several more seconds Toph was finally able to speak. "Wow these next couple of weeks are going to be somethin' else!"

* * *

><p>"Hiding in a damp cave in the middle of the Meridian plains," Phobos muttered to himself. "How could I have been reduced to such humiliation?"<p>

"Soon my prince you will have all the power you so rightly deserve," Endarno said.

"Yes I shall, but I'm afraid you will not be around to see it," the prince said.

The man's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean my lord?"

A smirk appeared on Phobos' face. "As far as I'm concerned the only purpose you had was freeing me from that cell. Now that you've done that I have no more need of you."

Endarno's eyes widened in fear as he understood. "Your highness please-!"

His plea went ignored as Phobos waved his arm sending Endarno flying into the cave wall, his head hitting the stone with a sickening crack. He then slumped to the floor, dead.

"Now that that's taken care of it's time to release my old friend," Phobos said taking out the jewel.

Gathering what little magic he still possessed he infused the jewel with it and within seconds cracks began to appear. Soon the jewel shattered and a blinding light filled the cave. When the light faded Nerissa was lying on the cave floor.

"Welcome back to the world sorceress," The prince greeted with a smirk as she came to.

"Phobos?" Nerissa gasped in surprise. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Oh I forgot about the spell my sister and the former generation put on that jewel," Phobos said.

"What spell? What are you talking about?" Nerissa demanded.

"When Elyon escaped from the jewel two years ago she and the past guardians left you inside and enchanted it so you would believe you alone had escaped," Phobos exclaimed. When he saw the look of complete distrust on Nerissa's face he scowled. "Come now sorceress, you can feel that your powers are not are strong as they once you. You have become weak as I have. All thanks to my sister and those guardians."

"Those fools," Nerissa growled as she clenched her fists in anger. "I will make them pay for what they did to me."

Phobos smirked. "Then it seems we have a common goal. I desire vengeance on them just as much as you do. Perhaps we could be of use to each other."

Nerissa scoffed. "What makes you think I would lower myself to joining forces with you?"

"As I said our powers are weak and I believe it is in both of our interests to work together and gain back our powers," Phobos said.

There was a pause as Nerissa contemplated the offer. "And what exactly do you plan to do Phobos?"

"It's simple really; once we've become stronger we trick the other worlds in giving us their Heart. But in the meantime we must find a place where my sister cannot find us. No doubt she's discovered that I've escaped by now."

For a few moments Nerissa was silent. Then a sly smirk appeared on her face. "I think I know someone who can be of use to us. Tell me Phobos have you ever heard of the Fire Lord Ozai?"

_END OF CHAPTER_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what exactly do you know about this rebellion?" Sokka asked as he and the rest of the GAang surrounded the map of the Fire Nation.

"Unfortunately not much," Zuko said with a sigh. "It's tightly controlled and the more trouble they cause, the larger they seem to get."

"Have you found a place where they might be located?" Suki asked.

The Fire Lord shook his head. "Every time we think we've found it, it always turns out to be rumors, which we think the rebellion starts themselves in order to throw us off."

"What do you want us to do?" Katara asked.

"For now just keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything that might help. If we find something that's solid, we'll look into it," Zuko said.

Toph gave a loud yawn and stretched her arms. "Well it appears we're done here. I'm going to go swipe some fruit tarts from the kitchen. See ya!"

After Toph left, everyone else eventually drifted off to do their own thing. Aang was about to go fly out on his glider when Katara stopped him.

"Aang can we talk?"

The air bender swallowed. "Uh yeah sure. What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure things were okay between us. I don't want things to be awkward whenever we're in the same room," Katara said.

"Everything's fine Katara. I'm sure after a little while we'll be best friends again just like we used to be," Aang said.

The water bender smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm going to go water bend, do you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm just going to go meditate in the garden. I'll see you later," The Avatar said.

As soon as Katara was gone, Aang let out a deep sigh. He hadn't told his friends because he didn't want them to worry, but his feeling that something bad was going to happen had gotten stronger. While the world was doing well recovering, it was highly possible that one small thing could send it back into trouble. And he really hoped that that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Nerissa panted, trying to regain her breath as she and Phobos hid in an alley in the Fire Nation Capital. Folding, once effortless, had taken its toll on her, now that she was not at full strength. She turned to the prince and sneered at him. "You could have offered some help."<p>

Phobos hummed, pretending to think. "I also could have left you in the jewel for all eternity now couldn't I?"

The witch's sneer deepened. No doubt the prince would use that as an excuse to get her to do all the work while he sat back looking high and mighty.

"Might I remind you Phobos that without me, your plan would never succeed? I suggest you get off of that nonexistent throne of yours and make yourself useful for a change," Nerissa said.

"Let's just focus on finding your friend," The prince said, shrugging off her comment casually. "Are you sure he will be willing to help."

Nerissa smirked. "Oh he will. Ozai is as power hungry as they come and he owes a debt to me. It will be no trouble convincing him to join us."

"You had better be right for both of our sakes."

Putting on the cloaks they had managed to find they walked into the streets. Thinking them travelers, no one gave the two a second glance. As they neared the palace, Nerissa noticed a group of girls talking and froze when she heard their conversation.

"Can you believe how much Fire Lord Zuko has done for the Fire Nation in just two short years?" one girl exclaimed.

Another nodded. "Indeed. Ever since the Avatar took Ozai's bending and put him in prison, things have gotten much better around here."

With an angry sneer Phobos grabbed the former guardian's arm and dragged her back into the alley. "Well now what do you have to say sorceress? This Ozai is now powerless and can be no help to us."

Nerissa only smirked calmly at the prince. "Actually Phobos this will only make things easier."

When Phobos raised a condescending eyebrow, the former guardian continued. "Ozai was a strong ruler and I'm sure there are still fire nation citizens loyal to him, much like your followers. And no doubt he wants his power back and to make those who defeated him pay."

"Are you suggesting we release him and return his power over fire to him?" the prince asked.

"In part yes. Unfortunately once someone's bending is taken away it cannot be returned. But we can give him even greater power with the Hearts of other worlds," Nerissa said.

"And you're certain that he'll have resources we need?" Phobos asked.

"Without a doubt," the sorceress replied.

After pondering the situation Phobos nodded."Very well then. Shall we proceed?"

* * *

><p><strong>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?"<strong> Irma, Elyon, and Cornelia screeched at the council of Candracar.

One the third day after Phobos and Nerissa's escape, Elyon and the guardians had gone to Candracar to see if the council and the former guardians could be of any use. Unfortunately it seemed to be a dead end.

"I'm sorry guardians, but the council has no knowledge of Nerissa and Phobos' whereabouts," The Oracle said.

"So much for being all knowing," Hay Lin muttered.

"Hay Lin," Yan Lin scolded slightly, sending a warning look at her granddaughter.

The girl cringed. "Sorry grandma."

"Well what are we supposed to do now? We have no idea where Phobos and Nerissa are and if we don't find out soon, we're screwed," Will said.

"Neither of them have much power right now though," Taranee pointed out. "Is there anywhere that Nerissa would go for help?" she asked the former guardians.

After several moments Halinor was the first to speak. "There is one place they might have gone. It's a world where the inhabitants have control over the elements just as the guardians do."

Yan Lin closed her eyes and sighed. "Of course, how did I not think of it sooner?"

"It makes perfect sense," Kadma said. "He may be Nerissa's only ally."

"Um are we going to get any information here?" Irma asked.

"Yes girls, but we have to leave immediately before this situation becomes worse," the former air guardian replied.

"Wait whose 'we'?" Cornelia asked.

"Yan Lin, Halinor, Cassidy, and I are going with you ," Kadma replied. "You will need our help."

"Why is that?" Elyon asked.

"Because things have become more complicated than any of you could have predicted," Halinor said.

"Are you not going to tell us anything?" Taranee cried.

"We'll explain everything to you on the way," Yan Lin said. "But we have to leave now!"

* * *

><p>Ozai grumbled under his breath as he heard guards running past his cell towards the entrance to the prison. Zuko was most likely making his weekly pilgrimage to ask him about Ursa and the guards always made a fuss whenever Fire Lord Zuko visited.<p>

_Fire Lord Zuko_. The thought still made Ozai clench his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that his weakling son dared sit on a throne that he was not strong enough for.

'That boy is too soft, just like his uncle and mother,' he thought bitterly.

He was torn from his thoughts as a group of guards ran past his cell in what seemed to be panic. Ozai's interest was instantly piqued. Something told him that the way the guards were acting had nothing to do with Zuko, but something that could have been a threat.

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and Ozai heard the clatter of armor as the guards crashed into the hard stone walls and floors. Seconds later his cell door flew open and in walked someone the former Fire Lord was never expecting.

"Well, well, well. Nerissa it's been quite a long time since I last saw you," he said.

"Indeed. The last time we saw each other we were both ready and powerful enough to take what was rightfully ours. And now look how far we have fallen. You, the disgraced monarch and I the nearly powerless sorceress, both defeated by mere children."

Ozai narrowed his eyes and stood so he was looking Nerissa in the eye. "If you're powerless then why have you come back here?"

"I believe that if we work together we can regain the power we lost and take revenge on those who caused our downfall," the former keeper said.

"You can give me back my bending?" Ozai asked, doubt heavy in his tone.

"I don't have the means to return your bending, but I can give you greater power than you could have ever imagined," Nerissa said.

"And why would you come to me for anything?"

"There are those in the fire nation still loyal to you and if we take advantage of that nothing will be able to stop of from achieving victory, including the Avatar and your son. What do you say old friend? Will you join me?"

After several seconds an evil smirk spread across Ozai's face and he nodded. Without hesitation, Nerissa used her magic to destroy the bars of his cell.

"Come Ozai. We have much to do," The sorceress said as they walked out of the prison.

* * *

><p>In the Fire Nation Palace the GAang was once again gathered in the throne room as Sokka was explaining an idea he had.<p>

"So here's what I thinking. What if we got a hold of the White Lotus Members here in the Fire Nation and maybe call in Iroh from Ba Sing Se to supervise the major cities and see if they can find out anything new about the rebellion? Maybe we could even have them patrol some of the colonies too," the southern warrior said.

Zuko shook his head. "Not the colonies. I've been trying to figure out what to do about that since the war ended and so far King Kuei and I have yet to reach a conclusion where everybody's happy."

"Well you're not exactly the happiest person in town Sparky," Toph said with a cheeky grin.

The young Fire Lord glared at her even though he knew it wouldn't do much good as she couldn't see it. "Anyway," he continued. "I don't think setting up scouts in the colonies to help with a Fire Nation rebellion is not going to improve my chances of making those people happy."

Aang chose this moment to speak. "For now, why don't we just focus on the major cities and then if nothing turns up, we can go to the smaller ones. We'll only include the colonies if it's the last option we have."

As the group discussed which cities to focus on a young messenger boy burst into the throne room panting and clearly in a panic.

"Fire Lord Zuko we just received an urgent message from the Warden of the capital's prison," he cried.

"What is it?" Zuko demanded.

The boy swallowed hard before repeating the message. "Ozai has escaped."

**"WHAT!"** The entire GAang shouted, as the flames of Zuko's throne soared sky high.

In two strides Zuko had crossed the room and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

"How did he escape?" he demanded.

"A-a man and woman attacked the prison. They knocked out the guards and broke him out," the messenger squeaked out.

"The man and woman, who are they?" Zuko asked.

The boy gulped. "No one knows Fire Lord, but they had powers no one has seen before. It was almost as if they were evil spirits."

"Is there anything else? Does anyone know where they've gone?" The fire lord cried shaking the boy.

Katara ran up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Zuko you're scaring him!" she scolded.

After a few seconds Zuko put the boy back on the ground and let go of him, letting Katara comfort him.

"Well this is just fine and dandy ain't it?" Toph said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why would anyone want to break Ozai out of prison?" Suki asked. "Do you think whoever did it is part of the rebellion?"

"It still wouldn't make sense," Sokka said. "I mean he can't be of any importance with his bending gone right?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like the people who attacked the prison want to cause trouble. I can't let that happen," Aang said firmly.

"I'm with you," Zuko said. "We have to find my father and put a stop to whatever that man and woman have planned."

"But how?" Katara asked. "Based on what the boy said they don't have normal bending abilities. How can we stop them if they're that powerful?"

Toph snorted. "Are you kidding? We have the Avatar, Sweetness! I say give em a little taste of the Avatar state and problem solved!"

"Toph I think it's going to be a bit more complicated than that," said Avatar replied.

"Pft whatever," the blind bandit said crossing her arms and blowing her bangs out of her face.

At that moment a councilman came into the room. "Fire Lord Zuko there are people who wish to speak to you."

"Tell them I'm busy right now," Zuko said dismissively

"But sir they said they would not leave until they spoke with you," the man said.

"Well who are and what do they want?" The young man snapped.

"They would not give their names sire, but they said they could help you track down whoever helped Ozai escape," the councilman said.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki all looked at Zuko as the Fire Lord contemplated the situation. After a moment he sighed. "Bring them in."

The man bowed. "Yes sir."

After a few moments of waiting, three elderly women and one young woman entered the throne room followed by six people in cloaks, who also appeared to by young women.

The avatar and his friends suspiciously eyed the cloaked figures before turning to the older women.

"Welcome, I'm Fire Lord Zuko," he said stepping forward. "May I ask who you are?"

The shortest woman nodded. "Of course. These are my friends Halinor, Kadma, and Cassidy and my name is Yan Lin."

Zuko's forehead furrowed. The last name sounded familiar to him. Seeing his face Yan Lin smiled. "You may have heard your Uncle Iroh speaking of me a time or two."

'That's right,' Zuko thought. His uncle had told him a few times about Yan Lin a woman he had met as a younger man.

"If you are friends with my uncle you have my trust," the fire lord said. Then he glanced at the women in the cloaks. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to remove the cloaks."

When they hesitated, Halinor spoke. "It's alright girls."

With that reassurance the girls removed their cloaks and Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were stunned into temporary silence. They were hands down some of the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

Zuko was the first to regain his composure and cleared his throat. "Can you please tell me your names?"

The girls with bright red hair spoke first. "My name is Will and these are my friends Cornelia, Elyon, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee."

As the fire lord looked at each of them his gaze lingered on Taranee. At first glance he thought she was from the water tribe, but when he got a closer look he saw her skin was darker than Sokka and Katara's and her eyes were a light brown, almost amber shade. Definitely not the usual water tribe look.

"Yo Sparky you gonna introduce us or what?" Toph called tearing Zuko from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, ladies these are my friends Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Avatar Aang," Zuko said.

"It's nice to meet you," Aang said coming up beside Zuko.

As soon as Aang spoke, Elyon's head shot up. 'That voice. It couldn't be.' A second later Aang turned his head and when his eyes met Elyon's she froze.

Aang had stormy grey eyes. The exact same eyes she had seen in her dreams.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	4. Chapter 4

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Hey guys! Yes I am alive and well! Okay I know some-okay ALL of you probably want to come at me with pitchforks and torches for not updating in so long. The only excuse I have is that I got into another show and with this year being my senior year and finals and graduation and everything it's been crazy. Plus my laptop broke and I couldn't get on it for my documents But now that summer is here and I have a new laptop, I plan to buckle down and get going on this story for you guys. I promise updates will happen more often now! **

Chapter 4

Leading the way to the hideout she had picked earlier, Nerissa clenched her teeth, trying to control her temper as she listened to the "conversation" Ozai and Phobos were having behind her.

"In all honesty, I'm a little surprised why Nerissa would agree to join you. After all you were defeated by mere girls," The former fire lord said, his tone arrogant.

Phobos narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Yes, but they had an army behind them. You and your entire forces were outmatched by only five children and old men."

As they continued to argue over which one of them had had the less humiliating defeat, Nerissa's short temper snapped.

"Enough!" She shouted whirling around to face them. "If we are to succeed we must have some sort of harmony. The two of you carrying on like children will not get us anywhere."

The prince scoffed. "I don't see why I should put up with…" He trailed off when he saw the death glare Nerissa was throwing in his direction. After a moment he gave a defeated groan. "Very well, Sorceress," he muttered scathingly.

"Good," Nerissa said, still looking irritated. "Now on to our first order of business."

"Ah yes," Ozai said with a wicked smile. "You promised to return my power to me."

The former guardian turned around to look at him. "That will have to wait, old friend."

Ozai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nerissa you gave me your word that you would-"

"And I will!" Nerissa interrupted. "But it will not be today. We must move with caution from now on."

Phobos rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just go to another world and take their heart?"

"With that forces, Phobos?" The ex-guardian said, "You have always reached too high with no plan and it has always been your downfall. We must think this through. Now, I have no doubt the guardians and the Avatar are looking for us as we speak. We have to find a way to throw them off."

"And I know just how to do it," The former fire lord said. "There's been a rebellion going on in the Fire Nation. We can the leaders for support in evading those troublesome children."

Nerissa smiled. "Excellent. Seeing as the rebellion is clearly loyal to you, you can do as you please with them, while Phobos and I find a way to regain our strength."

Phobos cleared his throat, drawing Ozai and Nerissa's attention. "Perhaps this will help," he said pulling a round dark blue jewel out of his sleeve.

"My seal!" Nerissa cried, "How did you ge-?"

"Endarno. He stole it from my sister and used its magic to free me. Now we can absorb its magic for ourselves." He said handing the sorceress her seal. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"So who exactly are you?" Sokka asked eyeing the group of women in front of him skeptically.<p>

"Friends who can help you put Ozai back in his cage," Halinor replied.

"Well how can you help us?" Katara asked.

"In your terms we have what you could call "mutated" bending abilities," Will said with a small smile.

"Yeah you know controlling plants, shooting lightning, creating tornadoes and all that jazz," Irma added.

The last one made Aang pause. "Wait did you just say tornadoes? Can one of you air bend?"

"Uh I guess that would be me?" Hay Lin said holding up her hand.

"No way," The avatar breathed. "Can you show me?"

Hay Lin smiled and spun around in a tight circle creating a small human sized tornado.

After a beat of silence a huge grin spread across Aang's face. "This is incredible. I'm not the last airbender after all!"

Toph cleared her throat. "That's great and all, but I still don't see why you're willing to help us."

"It's because of Phobos and Nerissa," Taranee said. "They're the ones who freed Ozai."

"You know them?" Suki asked.

"Yes and you should know that Nerissa has powers like us and extremely powerful," Cornelia said.

"And Phobos is a power crazy tyrant," Hay Lin added.

Will stepped forward. "Fire Lord Zuko is there any reason why Nerissa and Phobos would want to free your father?"

"None that I can think of. Aang took his bending away years ago, so I don't see how he'd be useful to them. I don't even know how they know each other," the fire lord replied.

Toph's forehead creased as she felt Yan Lin's heart beat pick up slightly at Zuko's last statement and the earth bender made a mental note to ask her about that later when they were alone. Something told her that now was not the time.

"So you're sure you can help us with this?" Aang asked.

Halinor nodded. "We've dealt with Phobos and Nerissa before, we can do it again."

The Avatar looked back at his friends. "Well guys what do you think?"

"Like I said before any friend of Uncle's is a friend of mine. If he trusts Yan Lin then so do I," Zuko replied.

Toph shrugged. "Meh, I still say we could take Ozai and the other two crazy people on by ourselves, but if they want to help I'm all for it."

Sokka, Suki, and Katara frowned. They still weren't completely sold on the idea of letting these strangers help them, but seeing as they were against the Avatar, Fire Lord, and Human Lie Detector, they figured there wasn't anything they could do except go along with it.

"Fine, we're in too," Sokka said with shrug.

"Thanks guys," Aang said with a grin.

Will, Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon all felt a sense of relief that the avatar and his friends were willing to let them help. They didn't want to think about what could happen if Phobos, Nerissa, and Ozai actually won this fight.

"Thank you Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko," Yan Lin said with smile.

"We promise to help with any way you see fit and the girls will do all they can as well," Kadma added.

Zuko nodded. "I should be thanking you. It sounds like I need all the help I can get."

"Oh trust me you do," Irma said with a smirk. This of course earned her a slap on the head from both Will, and Cornelia, while the other guardians, old and new, groaned.

"Sorry about that. You'll have to excuse her," Elyon said, speaking up the for the first time, an embarrassed blush slightly appearing on her cheeks. Aang looked at her and was stunned by the feeling he got. It was like when he had seen Katara for the first time after being freed from the iceberg, but this feeling was stronger. He couldn't explain it, but something told him Elyon was special. Aang snapped back to attention when Zuko started speaking again.

"I take it that since you're not from around here you don't have a place to stay," The Fire lord said. When the women in front of him nodded, Zuko turned to the guard by the door. "Please tell someone to have rooms ready for my guests as soon as possible."

"Yes your highness," the guard said with a bow, before leaving the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko you really don't have to-" Will's protest was cut short when Zuko raised his hand.

"You're going to be helping me take down my father again and possibly stop another war. Trust me, letting you stay here is the least I can do," the young man said.

Toph chose that moment to let out a loud yawn. "Well now that that's all settled I think it's time we all hit the sack and get some shut eye before the real choas ensues," she said promptly exiting the room.

"I don't know about anyone else but I like Toph's plan," Sokka said as he also left the room with Suki and Katara.

Zuko rolled his eyes at his friends before once again addressing the guardians. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

Aang stepped forward. "I'll come with you."

Elyon's eyes widened when Aang looked at her again. She swallowed as her blue eyes locked with the stormy grey eyes that had been in her dreams for weeks. The queen had a feeling it would be a while before she was used to seeing the Avatar in person rather than a dream.

'Ugh, when Irma, Will, and Hay Lin find out I'll never hear the end of it. This is fantastic!' She thought sarcastically.

"You all go ahead. Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, and I have things to discuss," Yan Lin said.

Hay Lin's forehead creased in concern. "Are you sure grandma? If you want us to stay we can-"

"Don't worry Hay Lin. We won't be long. Go rest now," the former air guardian replied.

"Okay if you say so," Hay Lin said, as she and the other guardians walked out of the throne room.

As the girls followed Zuko and Aang to their rooms, Irma noticed Elyon lagging behind the rest of them with a freaked out expression on their face.

_"Hey what's up with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost,"_ She said telepathically.

_"I don't really want to talk about it right now Irma. I'll tell you later I promise," _Elyon replied.

When Irma looked at her about to protest, Elyon quickly beat her to it. _"Irma please, just don't push this."_

The water guardian reluctantly dropped the subject, knowing there was nothing she could say that would get Elyon to spill the beans tonight. Turning to look at the rest of her friends she smiled as she saw Aang talking excitedly with Hay Lin about air bending. Although Irma wasn't up to speed with everything about this world, she knew that Hay Lin having power over air was a big deal for Aang.

As they continued their way through the palace, Taranee looked around her in amazement at the sheer size and beauty of the fire nation palace. 'Major brownie points to the guy who designed this place. It's incredible!' She thought. Gradually her attention drifted to the Fire Lord who was walking right beside her. He was definitely not what Taranee had expected him to be. She had expected someone older and intimidating, but Zuko was young, only a few years older than her, and while he possessed an air of authority, he seemed humble. 'And,' Taranee thought as she continued to look at him out of the corner of her eye, 'He's very handsome.'

Suddenly Zuko turned his head and meet her gaze, making Taranee blush furiously in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko. I didn't mean to stare," she said quickly bowing her head.

Zuko gave her a small smile. "It's okay a lot of people stare at it."

Now Taranee was confused. "What?"

"My scar. I understand why you would look at it."

At those words, Taranee's heart dropped into her stomach. "No! No, no, no, that's not it! I was just...well...I uh...Never mind," the dark skinned girl muttered realizing there was no way she could crawl out of the hole she had dug herself into. Her cheeks flamed as she felt her friends' stares on her back and quickly retreated away from Zuko to walk by Cornelia and Will

"Please just kill me now," Taranee said quietly so only they could hear.

The blonde and the redhead said nothing, instead Cornelia gave Taranee a sympathetic smile and Will put a hand on her shoulder.

After a few more moments, though they felt like an eternity to Taranee, they arrived in a hallway with several different doors.

"Go ahead and pick whatever room you would like," Zuko said. "I'll have some servants bring you all breakfast tomorrow morning and if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you Fire Lord," Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Please just call me Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko makes me sound way to stiff," the young man said.

"Goodnight ladies. I guess we'll see you all in the morning," Aang said as he and Zuko headed to their own rooms.

As soon as they were gone, Irma and Cornelia made a beeline to find the best room, with the rest of the guardians hot on their trail, except for Elyon who hung back, thinking about Aang and her dreams. After a few seconds she shook her head forcefully.

'I'm probably just overthinking everything. He clearly didn't know who I was so maybe I was just having a vision about us helping each other stop Phobos, Nerissa, and Ozai. Yeah that has to be it,' the queen thought as she walked into an empty room and lying on the bed, completely exhausted.

Just before Elyon drifted off to sleep, Aang's words from her dream floated through her mind.

_"I need you. I'm waiting for you."_

* * *

><p>Back at their hideout, Ozai and Nerissa stood a good distance from where Phobos was resting.<p>

"I have to question your reasons for allowing that fool to be a part of this," the former fire lord said.

Nerissa smirked. "A fool he may be, but he is as desperate for power and he can be very resourceful."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "What is your plan sorceress. Obviously the new guardians and the Avatar will be searching for us soon enough, so what do you propose we do?"

"Take the hearts of other worlds and stay hidden until we are stronger than all those fools. The guardians may think they can track us, but there are several worlds where we can easily avoid them. They cannot watch for us in all of them," Nerissa explained.

"Very well," Ozai nodded. "But you will do well to remember what you have promised to give me. I expect that you will return my power to me soon."

The former keeper glared at him. "And you will do well to remember that it was I who gave you that power in the first place. Without me you never would have become Fire Lord. Or do you not remember what I did for you at Ba Sing Se all those years ago?"

When Ozai said nothing, Nerissa continued. "Patience old friend. Your throne will be returned to you and you will have your revenge on the Avatar, your son, and their little friends. We just need time."

With that the old guardian walked away from the fallen monarch. Ozai watched her leave with hard eyes. "For your sake sorceress you'd better hope this plan doesn't fail."

_END OF CHAPTER_

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Just so you guys know, I worked on this for 6 hours so I could get it up for you tonight. I'm trying to make it up to you guys. Anyway I hope this chapter was good, I'm a little rusty, but the creative writing juices are starting to flow again so bear with me. Also I really, really hope that you guys paid attention to the bit with Ozai and Nerissa because that will be important later in the chapter. Can any of you guess what Nerissa did for Ozai? Anyway R AND R you guys! Thanks! **


End file.
